This invention relates to new and useful improvements in folding steps for vehicles.
Many vehicles such as four-wheel drive pickups, campers, trailers and the like are very difficult to step into and descend from since the door sill is a considerable distance above the ground. Devices have been proposed before which provide a step to assist a person in stepping into the vehicle but such devices are complex in construction and do not provide the simplicity required for commercial success. Such devices also are rendered inoperative when covered with mud and road grime since they contain a considerable number of movable parts. Furthermore, since these step structures must be mounted under the vehicle, they are easily damaged, and even though some of them are retractable, they are often left in their use position by neglect of the operator and are damaged if struck by an object when the vehicle is moving.